Forever
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: BEN AND GEWN MET A WITCH NAMED RAVEN WHO IS THE BROTHER OF CHARMCASTER WHO HAS A CURSH ON GWEN BenxRAVEN CHARMCASTER X GEWN


this is my first BEN 10 FIC. BEN/ OC GEWN / CHARMCASTER I DON'T OWEN THEM AND NEVER WILL. slash sex cruisng

* * *

Raven looked at his sister she was pissed for what he didn't know all he knew is he got a call saying she and his uncle was in jail that he knew from seeing in his crystal ball he like CharmCaster had the gift of magic. 

" Well Charm I told you not to go with him or you'll be in jail but no you said when rule the world we will save a spot as a servent you can wash out the dragon cages funny huh I see no dragons"

Charmcaster looked at him shut up dumbass and get me the fuck out of here NOW!!! she screamed

Raven looked at his nails " No I don't think I will not now anyway this one lesson you need to learn" he filp back his long sliver hair and left.

Raven walked slowly down the street thinking should he break out his sister after all she wasn't very nice and she would break out uncle and he did not want that.

Not watching were he was going he bump into none other then Ben and Gewn the ones who put Charmcaster in jail.

" Sorry" said Gewn

" That's oaky Gewn" said Raven not thinking about our he knew there names.

" Hey how did you know Gewn's name" said Ben

Raven smiled and with a clever spell vasnished.

" hey get back here"

Raven laugh a little " Well he is cute maybe we could be friends"

" Well that is a first a boy thinks I am cute"

He turned Ben was standing right next to him " so was that real magic or what'

" I guess Charmcaster was right young cute boys aren't as dumb as they look" said Raven

'' So how the hell do you know our names and how do you her" said Ben

" well if you must know Charmcaster is my sister but I am more skilled in magic then she is here VENUS VINE WARP!!!!!!!!!

A huge vine came form the ground and traped Ben

" Well Ben ten said Raven I would talk more but I see you are all wrap up" he laugh at his little joke

" Then how about Lucky Girl said Gewn from behind.

" nice costume but I think the role of a girl in a cat suit is taken taken and I think black cats are a witch's best friend" Raven said with a grin ICE BLAST.

Gewn's body froze at his spell.

" Well my sister and uncle must be really weak if they beaten by you ha ha ha."

" Yeah yeah said ben Now a little fun I think Hotspot should do turning his watch ready to turn but-

" sorry" said Raven" but I cursed your watch for two hours so it won't work."

" what?" said Ben man he was good.

" Now I'll take my leave" he walked over to Ben muttered appear before me a sliver card with his number on he put it in Ben's pockt " call me some time" and kiss no _frenched kissed him._

" what the hell" said Gewn

Raven looked at Ben " bye" and vasined.

LATER AT THE HOTEL

Ben was trying not to think of the kiss .

" What the hell I am not gay I can't be"gramps and Gwen always told him it was worng to like men they would never let him be with one.

Ben looked at the card he told Gwen in case they set a trap he kept but that wasn't the reason and he knew it.

He went to the phone and dail the number it rang " Hello Ben" said Raven it's about time I thought I would have to sart some trouble so you have to save the day"

Ben knew he was kidding

" How did you know it was me" he said

" Magic Mirror" said Raven

" cool - wait are you spying on me" Demaned Ben

" No" said Raven " I was looking in on my sister to make sure she was still in prison"

" Are you really Charmcaster's brother because you are nothing alike" said ben

" That Ben is my uncle's fault he is my Mother's borther and he got so in with DARK MAGIC he tricked her and tried with me but I was smarter and could see thourh his tricks"

" Oh so Raven do you um wanna go to this ice cream place it's not far if you want to go" said ben

" Why Ben are you trying to ask me out well- I accpeted see you in a few" Raven said

" I wonder if I am really gay I am seventeen and never had a date before with a boy or girl"

" BEN" screamed Gewn Me and grandpa are going to see if we can found out that son of BITCH Raven's hid out so we won't be back for a few hours so don't wreck anything got it"

" Man she can be a bitch sometimes always ordering me around like I always get in trouble" said Ben outloud

He waited a little longer before he to his 'date'

Raven was waiting for him at the fornt" Hey Ben I was thinking I got stood up" he said with a smile

Ben looked at him god he was hot his long sliver hair flowing down his backside his sweet creamy white face his eyes were the most hot shade of blue.

Raven giggled and said " Ben I know I am hot but you are staring"

Ben shook his head " Sorry I guess I never really notice you before or anyone"

" Well in that case let's get some ice cream" said Raven " and I want to discuss something you "

They ordered some ice cream and Raven then said " I think I can get your grandpa to let me come with you on your tirp"

Ben looked at him " Really that would be so cool and would piss Gwen off to no end but why"

" My uncle broke out of jail and so did my sister I watched on my maigcal laptop they want to get your watch and use it to increse their powers"

Ben just stared " Oh man they both broke out and they want the watch damn it"

Raven went in to his bag and pull a hugh book " that's not all they also want the GRAND GRIMMIRE an ancinet and powerful spellbook filled with potions and spells it will help them take your watch."

" Ah FUCK man how the hell did this shit happen what happen to normal vaillians the ones were you take their suff and are put in jail"

Raven looked at Ben. " Well that is why I am here to save you princess from all the baddies he added in a baby voice.

" you should talk you look more like a girl then me ha ha.

while the boys were having their date a young witch was watching from afar an evil plan was forming in her mind oh yes he will pay.

* * *

well hope you like next comes Gewn and Charmcaster ben and raven has some streamy fun ha ha I am also looking for a beta if want the job review. 


End file.
